High school
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: A story about the Mario gang in high school. LxD & PxM
1. Chapter 1

Note;I'm not very good at English so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach and Daisy were packing their bags.  
Toadworth:"Are you guys sure you wanne go to that school in the real world?"  
Peach:"You don't need to worry."  
Daisy:"Yeah, we will be fine uncle Toadworth."  
Toadworth:"I'm just saying..."

Mario was still eating breakfast.  
Luigi:"If you don't stop eating we will be late..."  
Mario:"MM.. Just a little bit.."  
Mario &amp; Luigi's mother**:"HURRY BOYS!AND MARIO WE WANT SOME FOOD TO**!"  
Luigi:giggle  
Mario:"**HAHAHA** really funny..."

Peach and Daisy are walking to their new school.  
Peach:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"Don't you think this houses are much smaller then in mushroom kingdom and Sarasaland?"  
Daisy:"Not everybody can be rich, Peach..."

When they walked in the school they were trying to find their lockers.  
Everybody was watching them and saying things like:"Looking hot babes" and "Perfect figure you got, brunette" and that kind of things.  
Daisy found her locker and it was next to a boy that really fast catched her eyes...  
Luigi:"H-He-Hey, i'm Luigi, you're new right?"  
Daisy:"Hi, yes i'm new , btw my name is Daisy."  
Luigi:"Hi Daisy ;D"  
Daisy:"Do you know were classroom 16 is?"  
Luigi:"Owh, yeah that's my classroom to, so that means we are classmates ;D"  
Daisy:"Awesome!"  
Then they walked to class together.

Peach has find her locker to, but she is the shy one, so she came alone to class.  
Daisy was sitting next to Luigi.  
Peach(thinking): _Damn it!Daisy knows i'm really shy, did she do this with upset?Or she likes that boy...There's only place next to that boy over there..._  
Mario:"Hi, i'm Mario."  
Peach(blushing):"Hi."  
Mario:"What's you name?"  
Peach(still blushing):"Peach..."  
Mario:"Hi Peach"

The teacher walks in.  
Teacher:"Good morning class."  
The others:"Good morning."  
A football guy:"Miss. Tayler don't you need to say who the hot new brunette is?"  
Teacher:"Shut up Louis."  
Daisy:** O/O**  
Luigi wasn't very happy by hearing that..


	2. Chapter 2

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The bell rings.  
It's noon.  
Luigi:"Wanne eat with me and my brother Mario?"  
Daisy:"Sounds awesome!Can I ask my cousin Peach if she wants to sit with us?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse you can!I will wait here."  
When Daisy is walking to Peach, she become disturbed by that football boy.  
Louis:"Sup, what do you think, you, me , 7pm?"  
Daisy:"How about no?"  
Then she continues walking to Peach.  
Louis(thinking):_Wow i've never been rejected..._  
Daisy:"Hi Peach, do you wanne eat with me and Luigi and his brother?"  
Peach:"Mario already asked me to eat with..."  
Before Peach could say something Mario interrups her and he said...  
Mario:"Euhm.. I think you girls don't know that i'm Luigi's brother..."  
Daisy:"Wait, then you guys are twins...?"  
Mario:"Yes, we are, but we don't look exactly like each other."  
Peach:"..."  
Daisy:"..."  
Then Luigi walked by the others.  
Luigi:"Hi Mario, ..."  
Mario:"I already know Luigi."  
Then they walked together to the canteen.

Mario:"Do you girls want to go to the cinema with us?"  
Daisy:"Sounds awesome!"  
Peach:"Amazing."^.^  
Mario:"We pick you up at 7pm?"  
Daisy:"Peach is the dairy."  
Peach:"Then we have nothing to do... Untill now ;D."  
The bell rings.  
They go to their classroom.  
They looked bored in class.

The bell rings!  
Schools out!  
Peach and Daisy are saying goodbye to Mario and Luigi.  
Mario:"See you girls at 7pm!"  
Daisy:"See ya!"  
Peach:"Later."

At Peaches and Daisys home:  
Daisy:"You like that Mario, don't you?":3  
Peach:"What do you mean?" **O/O**  
Daisy:"I know the way you look at boys when you like them, Peachy... Don't lie to me..."  
Peach:"Err..." **O/O**  
Peach looks now so red as someone can be.  
Peach:"Maybe.." **O/O**  
Daisy:"**AHA! I KNEW IT**!"  
Peach:"OK, but please don't say it to someone..."  
Daisy:"You know me, I don't do that when you ask it."  
Peach:"Thanks god."  
Daisy:"Why thanks god?**I'M **keeping this as a secret."  
Peach:"..."

At Mario's and Luigi's home:

Mario;"that new babes are **HOT**!"  
Luigi(dazed_):"Yeah, mostly Daisy...~"_  
Mario:"I gotta say, she got the perfect figure!But I fall on blondes, you know."  
Luigi:"And if you fall on Daisy:she's mine!"  
Mario:rolf ;D  
Luigi(very serious):"I was serious."  
Mario:"Calm down, you can have her man, but watch out for Louis..."  
Luigi(very happy):"I don't need to worry, he asked out Daisy but she said no ;D"  
Mario**:"WOW! SOMEONE SAID NO TO LOUIS?!"**  
Luigi:"Yeah, i couldn't believe it to!"  
Mario:"Man, that has to come hard to him..."  
Luigi:"I think so..."

At louis home:  
Louis(thinking):_I think that Daisy doesn't mean to hurt me... I think I just have to send her flowers and chocolate... I think she likes Daisys..._


	3. Chapter 3

Note;I don't speak English very well so sorry if I make mistakes!

At Peaches and Daisy's home:  
The bell rings.  
Daisy:"I'll get it!"  
Peach:"Okay!"  
Daisy opens the door and she sees a delivery boy.  
Delivery boy:"New babe, I like what I see...~"  
Daisy:"What do you want?"  
Delivery boy(lying):"I'm sorry, the wrong adress."  
Daisy:"Ugh!"  
Then she was about to slap the door close but the delivery boy has put his feet between the door.  
Delivery boy:"How about if I give you my number..."  
Daisy**:"GO AWAY!**"  
Delivery boy:"You're a wild one, I likeee it. "  
Daisy slapped the door close.  
Peach:"Who was it?"  
Daisy:"A delivery boy who was flirting with me."  
Peach:"We are just here for a few houres and you already have been harassed by 2 boys!"  
Daisy:"Welcome to my world..."

With the delivery boy:  
Delivery boy(thinking):_I'm not going to give that flowers and chocolate to her like Louis asked me... I'm going to bring it back_.  
After an half our he arrived at Louis house.  
Louis**:"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THE FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATE TO DAISY?!"**  
Delivery boy:"So that's the cutie pies name... this is you're problem man, I like her to, good luck!"  
Louis:"I don't need luck!"  
Delivery boy:"Whatever you think..."

At Peaches and Daisy's house:  
Peach and Daisy are preparing thereselfs for their 'double date' (if you wanne call it like that ;D) with Mario and Luigi.  
Peach:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"Can you do my hair? You're really good if it comes to someones hair..."  
Daisy:"You really wanne make impression to that Mario, don't you?";3  
Peach:"Maybe..." **O/O**  
Daisy:~giggle"Ofcourse i'll do your hair. ;D"  
Peach(still blushing):"Thanks, Dais."

With Mario and Luigi:  
Mario and Luigi are walking to Peaches and Daisy's house.  
Mario:"Why do they live in the same house, are they sisters or something?"  
Luigi:"They are cousins."  
Mario:"How do you know that?"  
Luigi:"When Daisy was about to ask Peach if she wanne eat with us than she asked me:"Can I ask if my COUSIN Peach wanne eat with us?".  
Mario:"Ooowh, okay."  
They arrived at the house.

They ring the bell and they heared a echo of the bell.  
Mario:"Man, they live in a villa!"  
Luigi:"Yeah, this is nothing besides our house."  
But what they didn't know is that Peach and Daisy are Princesses.  
Daisy opened the door.  
Daisy was wearing a skinny jeans and a orange T-shirt that yokes, that you can see her perfect firgure!  
Daisy:"Hi guys!"  
Mario,Luigi(dazed):"H-H-Hi...~ "  
Luigi:"Y-Y-You're looking beautiful, Daisy~ "  
Mario:"I-I was thinking the same."  
Daisy:"Thanks guys!" ^.^O/O  
Then Peach comes to the door.  
Peach is wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt and a jacket.  
Peach:"Are we going to the movies or are we going to stand here all the time?"  
Mario,Luigi,Daisy:"The movies ofcourse!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Mario,Luigi,Peach and Daisy are walking to the cinema.  
Mario:"so, what kind of movie are we going to watch?"  
Luigi:"Idk, I like everything."  
Peach:"Me to."  
Daisy:"Me to, but if you ask it me, I wanne watch a horror movie.":3  
Mario:"Sounds awesome!What do you guys think?"  
Luigi:"Awesome!"  
Peach:"I hope I don't get nightmares, but ok."  
They arrived at the cinema.  
Mario and Luigi are paying for the tickets and a snack.  
Peach(to Daisy):"Do you really have to watch a horror movie?!You know I get nightmares very fast!"  
Daisy(to Peach):"Jesus, Peach,seriously?You know a giant turtle-thing named Bowser wich kidnaps you a lot, and you're getting nightmares from a movie, and not from the real world?"  
Peach:"..."

They arrived in the cinema room.  
As first was sitting Peach, next to Peach is Mario next to Mario Daisy and next to Daisy Luigi.  
Mario(thinking):_Maaaan,Daisy smells gooooooood~_

After 2 houres of horror:  
Daisy:"Best movie **EVER!"**  
Luigi:"I'm thinking the same."  
Mario,Peach:"..."  
Luigi,Daisy:"What's wrong, guys?"  
Mario,Peach:"I don't feel good..."  
Luigi:"I thought that you liked that movie, Mario?"  
Mario:"Actually, I didn't want to watch that movie... But I go because you guys wanted to..."  
Luigi:"Why didn't you tell that?"  
Mario:"Because I didn't wanted to be a loser..."  
Peach:"You're not a loser, Mario.I don't like that kind of movies to..."  
Mario:"I think I better go home, I don't feel so good."  
Peach:"Me neither."  
Luigi:"Do you wanne go home to ,Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Actually, I don' if everybody goes than I'll go with you guys."  
Luigi:"I don't wanne go home neither..."  
Mario:"What if you guys stay here, then Peach and I go by us home?Mom and Dad aren't home yet..."  
Luigi:"Only if you want to?"  
Daisy:"I like to." ;D  
Mario:"Okay then, see ya later!"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Later!"

Luigi:"So, what do you wanne do?"  
Daisy:"I don't know... I don't know Brooklynn very well... You live here i'll go with you where ever you want."  
Luigi:"How about if we go to the gaming hall?"  
Daisy:"Sound good, but I don't have money with me..."  
Luigi:"No worries, i'll pay for you."  
Daisy:"I can pay you back later?"  
Luigi:"You don't need to."


	5. Chapter 5

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy arrived at the gaming hall.  
Daisy:"Wow, this is the biggest game hall i've ever seen!"  
Luigi:"Yeah, indeed."  
After a walk in the game hall:  
Luigi:"Wanne play air hockey?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse!;D"  
The game ended.  
The score was:5-5 tie  
Luigi:"Wow, you're very good at that game, nobody has ever ended with tie against me."  
Daisy:"I think it's beginners luck.;D"  
Luigi:"You're playing this game for the first time?!"  
Daisy:"I think so..."  
Luigi:"Man, you can learn fast to play a game..."  
Daisy:giggle~

Back with Mario and Peach:  
They arrived at Marios house.  
Mario:"Do you wanne play some wii?"  
Peach:"Ofcourse."  
And they played for a very long time...

Back with Luigi and Daisy:  
Daisy:"Omg!That teddy bear is so cute!~"  
Luigi:"I can catch it for you, if you want to?"  
Daisy:"You really want to?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse! "  
Daisy:"Yay!"  
After the first time that Luigi tried to catch the teddy bear:  
Luigi:"Here's you're teddy bear. "  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Then Daisy hugged Luigi, and Luigi hugged back ofcourse!  
When they pulled away, they watched in each others eyes and...they kissed!~  
Luigi:"Do you have something to do tomorrow?"  
Daisy:"I don't think so..."  
Luigi:"What do you think if were going to do this again?"  
Daisy:"I think that would be awesome!;D"  
Luigi:"Soooo... I can call it a date?"  
Daisy:"Yes Luigi, you can."^.^  
Then they walked home together.

They arrived at Daisys house.  
Daisy:"See you tomorrow at school."  
Then Luigi kissed Daisy before he leaved.  
Luigi:"See you tomorrow."  
Daisy closes the door.  
When she turns around she sees her 2 older brothers watching her.  
Daisy:"Is there something wrong?"  
Nash(Daisys oldest brother):"Do you know how late it is?"  
Daisy:"Actually I didn't watch the clock, because I had a lot of fun..."  
Hayes(Daisys other brother):"Yeah, that's what we see."  
Daisy:"Err... Where's Peach?"  
Nash:"She arrived at the good houre, and that was 22:00."  
Daisy:"Didn't she kiss someone?"  
Nash,Hayes:"No."  
Daisy:"Err... sorry?"  
Hayes;"You better watch out with boys, they can brake you're hart with just a few words."  
Daisy:"And the words are?"  
Nash:"I brake up with you."  
Daisy:"Seriously?I had so much boyfriends before, and neither one of them has broke up with me."  
Hayes:"We are just warning you, sis."  
Daisy:"Okay then?"  
Hayes:"Wanne play with me on the Ps3?"  
Daisy:"Why not..."  
Nash:"No Ps3, you guys need to sleep."  
Daisy:"How late is it?"  
Nash:"It's allready 00:32."  
Daisy:"Wow, I really didn't watch at the clock."  
Nash:"Go to sleep now!"  
Daisy,Hayes:"Yes mother."  
Nash:"Haha, very funny."  
Daisy(whispers):"It wasen't a joke."  
Hayes:Giggle 


	6. Chapter 6

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

It's morning... so that mean that you need to go out of your bed  
Nash:"Wake up, lazy girls!"  
Hayes**:"HEY!I'M A BOY**!  
Daisy:"I don't see the difference..."  
Peach,Nash:"**PFFT... HAHAHAHAHA**!" rolf ;D  
Hayes**:"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE**!"  
Daisy**:"WAAAAA**!"  
Then they were fighting...  
Peach,Nash:"**STOP IT!"**  
Daisy wanted to stop, but Hayes was still mad at her 'joke'.  
Peach and Nash broke the fight between Hayes and Daisy.  
Hayes:"I'm not ready yet!"  
Nash:"Come on bro, she is 4 years younger than you."  
Hayes:"Okay then..."

When Peach and Daisy were ready to go to school:  
Bell:"RINGG!"  
the house(villa):"Echo:RINGG!"  
Hayes:"I'll open the door!"  
the others:"Okay."  
Hayes opens the door and he sees Mario and Luigi.  
Hayes:"You guys are friends from Daisy and Peach, right?"  
Mario,Luigi:"Yeah?"  
Hayes**:"SIS!PEACH!THERE'S VISIT FOR YOU GIRLS!"**  
Peach:"**WAIT A SEC**!"  
Hayes:"**OKAY!"**  
Luigi:"You're the brother of Daisy?"  
Hayes:"Yeah, I'm Hayes, nice to meet you guys."  
Luigi:"I'm Luigi and this is my brother Mario."  
Mario:"Nice to meet you to."  
Then Peach came downstairs.  
Peach:"Daisy will be here in a few minutes, Nash ruined her hair."  
Hayes:"And he said something about me..."  
Peach(thinking aloud):"You're worser..."  
Hayes: Ignores Peach and makes a mad face. :3  
Daisy came downstairs.  
Daisy:"Hi guys."^.^  
Mario,Luigi(dazed again ;3):"Hi~"

Then they walked together to school.  
Daisy and Luigi were walking hand in hand. ;3  
Mario:"Are you guys allready a couple?"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Yeah...~"** O/O**  
Then Louis walked to Daisy.  
Louis;"Sup Dais, date tonight?"  
Daisy:"How about no? I said the first time no and it stays a no!"  
Louis:"What do you see in that jerk?"  
Luigi gets very maaaaaad.  
Daisy:"He isn't a jerk!"  
Then Louis and Luigi start wersteling and it ended in a fight.  
The teachers had to break up the fight...  
The teachers**:"FOR YOU BOTH DETENTION FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"**  
Louis**:"DAISY LET US FIGHT!"**  
Daisy(thinking):_**FUCK YOU!**_  
The teachers:"**FOR YOU DETENTION TO, NEW ONE!"**  
Then the teachers leaved.  
Daisy:"**WHY DID YOU SAID THAT?!"**  
Louis**:"BECAUSE IT WAS YOU'RE FAULT!"**  
Daisy**:"I'M OUTTA HERE!"**  
Luigi:"**ME TO!"**  
Then a friend of Louis came.  
The friend of Louis:"Good move,Louis!"  
Louis:"**SHUT UP!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The bell rings.  
It's noon.  
Luigi:"I hate that Louis."  
Daisy:"Me to..."  
A person**:"DAISY!IS THAT YOU?!"**  
Daisy turns around and sees a orange haired girl, but then she sees who she really is,her old best friend Mona!Btw it's her cousin to.(How much cousins does she has?;D)  
Mona and Daisy hugged each other.  
Mona:"I haven't seen you for a long time!"  
Daisy:"Yeah, how long has it been?"  
Mona:"I think a year..."  
Daisy:"That's a really long time ago!"  
Mona:"You know Luigi?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, btw he's my..."  
Mona:"**BOYFRIEND!WHOLE THE SCHOOL IS TALKING ABOUT IT!**;D"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Really?"  
Mona:"Yeah!And about that fight and detention thing to..."  
Luigi:"Ugh... Louis started and than said that is was Daisys fault to..."  
Daisy:"I hate that Louis..."  
Mona:"Btw, Dais?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Mona:"You're official the beauty of the school &amp; the most popular girl of the school!"  
Daisy:"Really?"  
Luigi:"I believe what they say, you are the beauty of the school~ "  
Mona:"**AWWW**! You guys are so cute together!"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Thanks!"

Luigi,Mona and Daisy walked to a table to eat.  
Mona:"btw, Luigi, you're Daisy's boyfriend,So that makes you the most popular boy of the school!"  
Luigi:"Really?"  
Mona:"Yeah!"  
Luigi:"I don't care what people think about me."  
Daisy:"I think you're awesome! "  
Luigi:"You're so cute!~ "  
They kissed!  
Mona:"**AWWW**!~ "  
The bell rings.  
Mona:"I need to go to class, see ya guys later!"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Later!"

In class was everybody bored.  
Louis threw a wad of paper at Daisys book.  
The wad of paper:

Dear Daisy,

I'm sorry for what happened this morning.  
Can you forgive me?  
And what about a date?  
I think you will say yes!

Loves,  
Louis~

Daisy writes a wad of paper back and it reads:

Dear jerk,

**I HATE you!**  
**I DON'T forgive you!**  
**AND I DON'T WANT A DATE WITH YOU!**

Bad things wished,  
Daisy.

Then she threw it to Louis.  
Luigi(whispiring_):"What did he write?"_  
Daisy(whispiring_):"If I will forgive him and go on a date with him but I said no because I__** HATE**__ him!"_  
Luigi(whispiring):"_Okay."_  
The bell rings.  
Schools out!(But not for everybody...)


	8. Chapter 8

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy were walking together to the detention-room.  
Luigi:"I can **KILL** Louis right now!"  
Daisy:"In my other schools I had a lot of detention to..."  
Luigi:"Why?"  
Daisy:"The same thing as happend today and one of the teacher hated me..."  
Luigi:"I don't believe you."  
Daisy:"Whaaaat?"  
Luigi:"Nobody can hate such a cutie pie like you...~ "  
Daisy:"Ooowh!~ "  
They kissed untill...  
The teacher:"You guys stop kissing now, you do that in your free time."  
Daisy:"Normally, this is my free time..."  
The teacher:"And that's a week longer detention for you!"  
Daisy:"What?It was just a little note!"  
The teacher:"I don't wanne hear it!"  
Luigi:"Sombody got a bad daaaaay."  
The teacher:"That's a week longer for you to!  
Luigi was about to say something back, but Daisy hold him back.

They walked inside the detention-room.  
The teacher:"And detention starts right now!"  
Daisy was secretly texting with Mona and some other friends.  
Luigi was making his homework.  
Louis wasn't there yet.  
The teacher:"I thought you guys will be with 3?Where is the other one?"  
Daisy:"Idk were Louis is."  
Luigi:"Me neither."  
The teacher:"I'm going to call his parents, and I don't wanne hear a word!"  
The teacher walks away.  
Luigi:"That's a slow teacher, she will be here in a quarter, so we can talk if you know what I mean, sweetie.~ "  
Daisy goes to Luigi and sits on his lap.  
Luigi:"I love you~ "  
Daisy:"I love you to~ "  
They kissed.(Again ;3)  
Then another teacher walks in.  
The other teacher:"I need to take over the deten..."  
Then she sees Daisy sitting on Luigis lap.  
Luigi and Daisy stopped kissing and gasped.  
The teacher:"Let me guess, you are her boyfriend, but Louis was jealous, so he started a fight with him and he said that it was her fault, so you guys have to be here."  
Luigi,Daisy:"...H-How do you know that?"  
The teacher:"I was a teen to, you know what, go home, I will explain to the teachers why."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Really?"  
The teacher:"Just go."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay." :)

At the bike rack:  
Luigi:"Dais?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"You can sit on my Luggage carrier and i'll ride you home, if you want to?"  
Daisy:"Really?"  
Luigi:"Yeah."  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Luigi give Daisy a kiss on her cheek before they ride home.

At Daisy's home:  
Luigi:"Later babe~ "  
Daisy:"Later~ "  
They kissed.  
Luigi leaved.  
Daisy goes inside.  
Peach:"I thought you got detention?"  
Daisy:"The teacher let us go."  
Peach:"Luigi and Louis to?"  
Daisy:"She let Luigi go and Louis wasn't even there."  
Peach:"Okay."  
Nash and Hayes walked in.  
Nash:"I thought you got detention."  
Daisy:"The teacher let me go."  
Hayes:"Now, we thought you were going to have the first day detention."  
Nash:"You really impressed us, lil sis." Daisy:"HEY!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach:"Hey Dais?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"Do you wanne hang out with me in the city?"  
Daisy:"I'm sorry Peach, I have to do my homework and after that I got a date with Luigi."  
Peach:"OOOh!That's so cute!~ "  
Daisy:"Okay then..."**O/O**  
Daisy's Phone rings.  
Daisy(on the Phone):"Hello?"  
The peron on the Phone:"Hey is this still your number,Dais?"  
Daisy:"Who is this?"  
Mona:"It's Mona ofcourse!"  
Daisy:"Oh hi Mona!"  
Peach(thinking):_Mona?!Why is she calling with __**MY**__ best friend and __**MY**__ favorite cousin?!_  
Mona:"You still tennis?"  
Daisy:"Whenever I got ?"  
Mona:"What do you think if we go tennis in the afternoon tomorrow?"  
Daisy:"Sounds awesome!"  
Mona:"Okay see ya at school!"  
Daisy:"See ya!"

Daisy is getting ready to go out with Luigi.  
She is wearing a skinny jeans(that fits her perfect!), a tank top that yokes and her red Vans.  
Peach:"That outfit fits you so good!"  
Hayes:"Well... Thanks,Peach."  
Peach:"I was talking to Daisy..."  
Daisy:"Yeah, stupid."  
Hayes ignores Daisys note.  
Hayes:"You're butt is standing good in that jeans, so that outfit really fits you, maybe another colour of tank top , but the rest is okay."  
Everybody besides Hayes is looking like this at Hayes.  
Hayes:"What?"  
The bell rings.  
Daisy opens the door.  
She sees Luigi.  
Luigi(dazed):"That outfit fits you so good!~ "  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Luigi give Daisy a kiss on her cheek.  
Luigi:"There's funfair in the city, wanne go?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse!Sounds fun!"

They arrived at the funfair.  
Luigi:"So what do you wanne do first?"  
Daisy:"Idk, what do you like the most about the funfair?"  
Luigi:"The bumper cars and the lambada."  
Daisy:"**WOW!**Me to!~ "  
Luigi:"Let's go in the lambada first."  
Daisy:"Okay."  
They stepped in th lambada.  
They were holding hands.  
They yelled a lot(mostly Daisy:3).  
They get out of the lambada.  
Daisy:"That was awesome!But does my hair still sits good?"  
Luigi:"Yeah, that was awesome!And your hair is still good, like Always. "  
Daisy:"**OOh**!Thanks!You're awesome!"  
Luigi kissed Daisy and Daisy kissed back.  
Luigi:"I love you!~ "  
Daisy:"I love you to!~ "

Luigi:"I'm a bit hungry, is it good if we eat something?"  
Daisy:"Okay."  
They bought a cotton candy and they shared it.  
Sometimes Luigi put a piece of the cotten candy in Daisy's mouth and Daisy did the same with Luigi.(How cute! ) 


	10. Chapter 10

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi:"How about if we go in the bumper cars?"  
Daisy:"Okay" ;D  
Then they see Mario with some of his friends.  
Mario:"Hello lovebirds~"  
Luigi:"Hi."  
Daisy:"H-Hi."**O/O**  
Mario:"Do you guys wanne go in the bumper cars?"  
Luigi:"That was something we were about to do."  
Mario:"Okay."

Luigi is sitting with Daisy in a bumper car and he ride with the car.  
Mario and some of his friends take each their own car.  
Luigi:"Idk how hard the bumper cars hurt from were you came, but in this town they can hurt a lot."  
Daisy:"I think I can handle it."  
Luigi:"Okay but for the certainty..."  
Luigi puts his arm around Daisy.  
Luigi:"...I will put my arm around you."  
Daisy:"Okay~"  
Then the bumper cars ride started.  
Mario and his friends(They are Luigis friends to.) are bumping to each other but the most to Luigi and Daisy.  
Then they all bumped on the right side of the bumper car from Luigi and Daisy and they flew against the side.  
Luigi:"You allright?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, because of your strong arms!;D"  
Luigi:"Thanks!"  
The ride ended.  
Luigi:"Now, that was fun."  
Daisy:"Yeah."

After a few houres Luigi and Daisy have been a lot in the bumper cars and the lambada.  
Daisy:"What time is it?"  
Luigi:"22:06 why?"  
Daisy:"Owh, I need to go home, I'm allready late..."  
Luigi:"Okay, I don't want to bring you in trouble!"  
Luigi and Daisy walked to Daisy's home.  
Daisy:"Later, Lou~"  
Luigi:"You're going to give me nicknames, Dais ;D"  
Then Luigi kissed Daisy and Daisy kissed back.  
Luigi:"See ya tomorrow, Bae."  
Daisy opens the door.  
Hayes:"At last you're not that late."  
Daisy:"I'm sorry..."  
Nash:"No worries, we are not going to give you a punishment or something."  
Daisy:"Okay."  
Peach walks in.  
Peach:"Wow you're early here!Normally you're houres to late!"  
Daisy:"This time I watched the clock."

Daisy was about to check her snaps.  
Daisy:"Damn it!I forgot my snapchat password!"  
Hayes:"Try you're facebook password."  
Daisy trys her facebook password.  
Daisy:"Wow, it's correct...Nobody expected that you would help them in a good way..."  
Hayes gets mad.  
Hayes**:"YOUUUU..."**  
Then Hayes attacks Daisy.  
Daisy**:"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**  
Nash,Peach:"Not again..."  
Nash and Peach are trying to control Hayes.  
After 10 minutes they finally controlled Hayes.  
Nash:"You really need to work about that tantrums, bro."  
Hayes:"What trantrums?"  
Daisy:"**DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME?!MY ARM IS BLEEDING, MAN!"**  
Hayes:"Owh, sorry..."  
Peach:"Here Daisy, here is a plaster."  
Daisy:"Thanks, Peachy." 


	11. Chapter 11

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The next morning everybody wakes up from a loud bang.  
Peach and Nash and Hayes go out of their bedrooms.  
Daisy don't.  
Peach:"Wth was that?"  
Hayes:"idk."  
Nash:"Were is Daisy?"  
Peach,Hayes,Nash;"Oh no, not again!"  
They all run downstairs and go outside and they see a car full of blood.  
Then they see a bloody Daisy.  
And a cat wich is still alive.

The ambulance finally arrived.  
Sombody from the ambulance:"She's not that bad think it's only a broken arm."  
Peach:"ONLY A BROKEN ARM?! ARE YOU MOTHERF*CKING KIDDING ME?!"  
Hayes picked up Peach and holds her mouth shut and drags her inside. Nash:"I'm sorry about her..." Somebody from the ambulance:"You need to live with her?" Nash:"Yeah?" Somebody from the ambulance:"Then I'm sorry for you..."

After a few houres the Phone rings.  
Nash picks up the Phone.  
Sombody on the Phone:"Hello is this where Daisy Sarasa lives?"  
Nash:"Yeah,why?"  
Sombody on the Phone:"You can pick her up from the hostpital, she can go home."  
Nash:"Okay."  
Nash:"PEACH!HAYES!NASH!Oh wait that's me..."  
Peach and Hayes came downstairs.  
Peach,Hayes:"What's you're problem?"  
Nash:"I go pick up Daisy from the hospital."  
Peach,Hayes:"Okay"

With Mario and Luigi:  
Their mother:"Did you guys heard that loud bang in the morning?"  
Luigi:"I heard it."  
Mario:"Me you know what happened?"  
Their mother:"Sombody saw our cat on the street and it was about to get hit by a car but a crazy girl jump in the front of the car and saved our cat but idk how it goes with her..."  
Mario:"Wow,I'm very thankfull to that girl."  
Luigi:"Yeah, me to."

Nash arrived at the hospital:  
Nash founded Daisy.  
Nash:"Hey, how are you, sis?"  
Daisy:"I'm fine, just a broken arm, and my head hurts a little bit..."  
Nash and Daisy are walking to Nashs car.  
Nash:"Why did you get hit by a car?"  
Daisy:"I saw a cat and it was about to get hit so I jumped in the front of the car to save the cat."  
Nash:"Man, love cats..."  
Daisy:"Yeah..."

They arrived at home.  
Peach:"Daisy what happened?"  
Daisy tells the whole story to Peach and Hayes.  
Hayes:"Wow, you're really a cat lover..."  
Daisy:"Yeah..."  
Then Daisy's Phone rang.  
Daisy:"Hello?"  
Mona:"Hey, Dais, you're late you know..."  
Daisy:"I'm sorry Mona, I'm hit by a car this morning and I just came from the hospital and my arm is broken so, I can't play tennis with you..."  
Mona**:"YOU'RE HIT BY A CAR?!YOU OKAY?!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah, no worries, see ya at school."  
Mona:"See ya and get well soon!"


	12. Chapter 12

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Daisy's Phone rings.  
Daisy:"Daisy is speaking."  
Luigi:"Hi babe, It's me.~"  
Daisy:"Oh, Hi Luigi.~"**O/O**  
Luigi:"You know that a crazy girl jumped in the front of a car to save our cat?"  
Daisy:"Was that your cat?"  
Luigi:"Wait a sec... You mean that girl was **YOU?!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah, that was me, I just don't wanne let that happen..."  
Luigi:"**ENOUGH ABOUT THE CAT!ARE YOU OKAY?!ARE YOU STILL IN THE HOSPITAL?!"**  
Daisy:"Luigi calm down, I'm okay, and I'm already home..."  
Luigi**:"I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!"**  
Daisy:"You don't..."  
The Phone line:"...(no sound)..."

In just a minute Luigi storms inside.  
He sees Daisy with a broken arm.  
Luigi**:"OMG!YOU'RE OKAY?!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah, calm down man..."  
Luigi calms down after an half our.  
Luigi:"You sure your okay?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, calm down, this is not the first time that something like this happen to me..."  
Luigi:"How much times are you hit then?!"  
Daisy:"Idk a lot?"  
Luigi:"I'm just glad that you're okay."  
Daisy give Luigi a kiss on his cheeck.  
Luigi give Daisy a kiss the lips...  
Luigi:"But why did you jumped in the front for a car just for a cat?"  
Daisy:"I love animals, 're just if your cat was really death?"  
Luigi:"I don't wanne think about that."  
Daisy:"See, that's why I do things like that, people don't think about it when their animals are death."  
Luigi:"I see were you wanne go to."

After 2 houres, it's getting a little late.  
Luigi:"I need to go home, see you later babe, get well soon."  
Before Luigi leaves gives he a kiss to Daisy.

Luigi arrived at home:  
The mom:"Where were you gone to?"  
Luigi:"I know who saved our cat."  
Mario flys in the sky and yells**:"WHO?!"**  
Luigi:"It was Daisy..."  
Mario:"Man, really?"  
Luigi:"Yeah, she says 'It's only a broken arm.'"  
Mario:"Man, I can kiss her right now..."  
Luigi:"You better don't!"  
Mario:"I see, you're jealous..."  
Luigi:"Ofcourse i'm jealous, I've never seen someone wich is as beautiful as Daisy."  
Mario:"Yeah me neither..."  
Luigi:"What was that?"  
Mario:"Nothing..." **O/O**  
Luigi:"I thought you only fall on Blondes?"  
Luigi smirks.  
Mario:"Err..."  
Luigi**:"I KNEW!BUT SHE'S MINE!SHE WILL NEVER DATE A FAT ASS LIKE YOU!"**  
Mario**:"HEY!I'M NOT A FAT ASS!IF I MADE MOVES TO DAISY, THEN SHE WOULD MARRY ME!"**  
Just then their Mother let Daisy in and Daisy hears what they are saying.  
But they don't see that Daisy is inside.  
Luigi**:"YEAH SURE!SHE WILL NEVER MARRY OR DATE YOU!"**  
Their Mother:"Err... Boys?"  
Mario**:"WHAT IS YOUR PRO..."**  
Then Mario sees Daisy.  
Then Luigi sees Daisy.  
Daisy:"Luigi, You forgot your Phone?"  
Mario:"Did you hear what we say?"**O/O**  
Daisy:"Yeah, very loud..."  
Luigi:"I was only trying to protect you, i swear!"  
Mario:"..." 


	13. Chapter 13

Note;I don't speak English very well so, sorry if I make mistakes!

Daisy:"I think I better just leave and let you guys fight this out."  
Daisy walks away.  
Luigi:"See you tomorrow..."  
When the door closed, Mario got furious.  
Mario**:"WHY!?WHY!?"**  
Luigi:"This is all your fault, I don't wanne see you..."  
Luigi runs upstairs.  
Mario:"..."

The next day:  
Nash,Hayes and Peach were awake.  
Hayes**:"DAISY!GET UP!IT'S SCHOOL!"**  
Daisy:"**FIVE MINUTES PLEASE**."  
Hayes:"I know a way to wake her up..."  
Hayes smirks.  
Nash:"If you don't hurt her, then I'm okay with your 'way' to wake her up."  
Hayes looked at Peach.  
Peach:"I say the same as Nash."  
Hayes**:"YES!"**  
Hayes runs upstairs.  
He goes in the bathroom.  
He graps a bucket and fills it with ice cold water.  
Hayes:"He he he... Let the fun begin...(evil laugh)..."  
Hayes walks into Daisy's bedroom.  
He sees Daisy.  
He graps the bucket really good and... He trow the ice cold water over her...  
Daisy**:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!".**  
Hayes**:"MWAHAHAHA! REVENGE LITTLE SISTER!"**  
Daisy:"**YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"**  
Daisy graps the first thing she sees (it's her alarm clock) and throws it at Hayes' head.

In the meantime downstairs:  
Peach:"Not again..."  
Nash:"We were too stupid to trust Hayes..."  
Peach:"We need to break up that fight..."  
Nash:"Yeah, fast before they kill each other!"  
Peach**:"FAST!"**

Hayes**:"OOOH!YOU DIDN'T!"**  
Daisy:"Ooh sh*t..."  
Hayes graps her PS4.  
Daisy**:"IF YOU LET THAT FALL, THEN YOU'RE REALLY DEATH, YOU KNOW THAT?!"**  
Hayes was about to threw her PS4 on the ground but Nash graps it just in time.  
Hayes**:"HEY!"**  
Nash:"You don't let that PS4 fall."  
Hayes:"Okay..."  
Daisy**:"THANK GOD YOU CAME IN, NASH!"**  
Daisy gives Nash a big hug.  
Daisy:"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you!"  
Nash:"Hey, no problem sis."  
They go downstairs.  
They eat their breakfast.  
Then the fight about the bathroom can begin...  
Daisy finished her breakfast as first.  
So she go upstairs in the bathroom.  
Then Hayes finished his breakfast.  
Hayes**:"DAISY!HURRY!"**  
Daisy**:"SHUT UP!I'M NOT EVEN A MINUTE IN HERE!"**

After an half hour Daisy came out of the bathroom.  
Daisy:"I'm done."  
Hayes:"Finally!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Meanwhile with the Mario's:

Luigi's alarm clock goes off.  
Luigi clicks on snooze.  
Mario:"Bro, you need to wake up it's school."  
Luigi ignores Mario. Mario**:"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"**  
Luigi still ignores Mario.  
Luigi ignores Mario and he keeps on **:"MMMOMM!LUIGI IGNORES ME!"**  
Their mother**:"SHUT UP CRYBABY!"**  
Luigi giggles.  
Mario**:"OH, NOW MISTER 'IGNORER' IS GOING TO REACT?!"**  
Luigi still ignores Mario.  
Mario deciced to go downstairs.  
Mario:"Mom?"  
Their mom:"What?"  
Mario:"I think Luigi is mad on me..."  
Their mom(sarcastic**):"OH!YOU SERIOUS?!I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT?!"**  
Mario (thinking):_Why is everybody mad at me? I did nothing wrong..._ (Me:**YES YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG YOU STUPID!:( **)

With Nash,Hayes,Peach and Daisy:  
Peach:"Come on, Hayes!I need to go to school! Hurry!"  
Hayes:"Yeah, yeah Calm down!"  
Nash:"Man he is so slow as a girl in a bathroom..."  
Then Hayes runs fast out of the bathroom.  
Hayes:"What did you just say?"  
Nash:"That was just a trick to let you come out of the bathroom."  
Hayes:"Damn it!"  
Daisy (sayin her mind aloud):"Stupid."  
Hayes:"What did you say?"  
Daisy**:"Didn't you hear me?I called you S-T-U..."**  
Before Daisy could finish her sentence, Hayes jumped on her.  
Hayes**:"WAAH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE KID!"**  
Hayes is tickleling Daisy this time, That's better then killing her..  
Daisy**:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!QUIT IT!I CAN'T STAND TICKLING!HAHAHAHAHAHA..."**  
After 5 minutes:  
Nash:"Man she can probaly breath, quit tickling her!"  
Hayes:"Fine, I was getting tired allready."  
Daisy**:"PFEW!FINALLY!"**  
Peach came out of the bathroom.  
Peach:"I'm ready to go to school!"  
Daisy:"Okay?But we still have to wait for our transport."

With Mario and Luigi:  
Mario is still in the bathroom.  
Luigi already leaves to go to Daisy.  
After a quarter Mario came out of the bathroom.  
Mario:"Where's Luigi?"  
His mom:"He leaved a quater ago."  
Mario:"What? Now I can't ride with him to school!He is must faster than me!"  
His mom:"That are not my problems."  
Mario:"Why are you so mean?"  
His mom:"Why do you think?"  
Mario:"Ugh!"  
Mario leaved.

With The others:  
Luigi arrived.  
He rings the bell.  
Daisy opens the door.  
Daisy:"Hi sweetie!"  
Luigi:"Hi babe!"  
They kissed!  
Luigi:"Can we leave very fast, I don't wanne see Mario."  
Daisy:"Ok."  
They leaved.


	15. Chapter 15

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy arrived at school.  
But for some reason, everybody runs as fast as they could to Luigi and Daisy.  
Luigi:"Err... Why did you guys run as fast as you can to us?"  
Some dude**:"BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HIT BY A CAR, AND SHE'S HOT!"**  
Daisy: **O/O**  
Then Mona storms out of a car and runs to Daisy and give her a big hug.  
Mona:"I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Daisy:"Calm down, it's just a broken arm like I told you..."  
Mona:"How much times do you break something?"  
Daisy:"Err... a lot?"  
Louis came out of the group.  
Louis:"Babe, I hear you're hurt because of that jerks cat?"  
Daisy:"First of all, **I'M NOT YOUR BABE!**Second **HE'S NOT A JERK!"**  
Luigi**:"You better shut your **** mouth, Louis."**  
Everybody besides Daisy,Mona,Luigi,Louis**:"OOOOOOH!" **  
Louis:"I'll get you back later..."  
Louis leaved.  
Daisy:"He's so annoying!"  
Luigi,Mona:"There you say something..."  
Daisy:"Can everybody please go away?I'm fine, I swear..."  
Everybody goes away besides Luigi and Mona.  
Mona:"I'll let you two lovebirds alone."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Later!"  
Luigi:"Finally rest!"  
Daisy:"Yeah finally..."  
The bell rings.  
Daisy:"And now the rest is allready over..."  
Luigi**:"HAHAHA!"**

Teacher:"Morning class."  
Class:"ZZZZ..."  
Teacher:"Well, fine to see you guys again to..."  
Daisy(whispers to Luigi_):"Fine to see me again to..." _  
Luigi tries not to laugh.  
Luigi(Whispers to Daisy_):"You're in a funny mood today."_  
Daisy(Whispers to Luigi_):"I'm just trying to have a laugh in these bad days of school..."_  
Luigi couldn't help but laughs aloud.  
Teacher:"What's so funny, Luigi and Daisy?"  
Luigi:"Err..."  
Daisy:"That math jokes in our study books, they are so hilarious!Don't you think?"  
The whole class laughs.  
Teacher:"You're Lucky that you're smart enough that you get the joke."  
The teacher looks at Mario and whole the class starts laughing again, besides Mario.  
Mario(thinking):_Man, even the teacher hates me..._

At midday:  
Luigi,Mona and Daisy are walking to a table to eat.  
Luigi:"Man, class was fun for the first day in my life!"  
Mona:"If you're in Daisys class only!I remember the times when we were at school with Peach!"  
Daisy:"Do you remember that time that we has put a thumb nail on the teachers chair?"**XD**  
Mona:"Omg, yeah!That teacher flew a meter high!"  
Luigi:"Didn't you guys get a lot of detention then?"  
Mona:"Yeah, we get a lot of detention, and you Daisy, you needed to stay everyday 2 houres extra per day because of that joke!"  
Daisy:"Yeah, that teacher know that it was my brain wich came with that idea..."  
They all laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

2 months later...  
Daisy is finally out of her gips, so she can play finally tennis with Mona!  
Daisy:"Sh*t!I'm already too late!Where's my tennis racket?"  
Hayes is looking very guilty...  
Daisy:"Where is my tennis racket, Hayes?":(  
Hayes(lying his ass off):"I-... I don't know..."  
Daisy(very mad**):"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?!"**  
Hayes:"Err... I broke it.."  
Daisy(very very MAD**):"HOW CAN YOU BREAK A FREAKING TENNIS..."**  
Then Daisy sees her tennis racket.  
Daisy:"Wait a sec, here is my tennis racket... wich tennis racket did you break?"  
Hayes:"A pink one..."  
Daisy:"**OW**, that Peaches racket, not my problem, later bro!"  
Hayes:"Later..."  
Then Nash walks in.  
Nash:"Wow, you're look like you have seen a boo!"  
Hayes:"W-Watch b-behind y-you..."  
Nash,Hayes**:"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
And they were gone...

With Mona:  
Mona:"C'mon Daisy where are you..."  
Daisy**:"BOOOO!"**  
Mona**:"AAAAH!WHY DID YOU LET ME SCARE LIKE THAT?**!"  
Daisy:"Because it's funny!"  
Mona:"Now, you're to late, again..."  
Daisy:"Sorry Moons, I didn't find my Tennis racket..."  
Mona:"I know what you mean..."  
Daisy:"Okay let's start!"  
Mona:"Okay!"

With Mario and Luigi:  
Luigi isn't mad anymore at Mario but he keeps still an eye on him.  
Mario:"I'm bored..."  
Luigi:"Me to..."  
Mario:"Let's go play some tennis!"  
Luigi:"Okay!"  
They grabbed their tennis rackets and went off to the tennis court.

With Mona and Daisy:  
Mona:"Man, You're too good!Where did you learned that?!"  
Daisy:"I was Always a sportive girl. ;D"  
Mona:"Didn't you practice a lot?"  
Daisy:"Actually no."  
Mona: ;o  
Then they see Mario and Luigi.  
Mario:"Hey girls!".  
Luigi:"Hey Mona, Hey Bae!"  
Luigi gives Daisy a kiss on her cheeck.  
Daisy:"Hi sweetie.~ "  
Luigi:"Hey, you girls wanne play 2 VS 2?"  
Mario:"Yeah, besides you can't beat us!"  
Mona:"We will see..."  
Mona smirks mysterious.  
Mario:"Yeah sure!"  
Luigi:"..."  
Daisy:"..."  
They were going to their places.  
Mario:"We will go easy on you guys, because..."  
Before Mario could finish his sentence Daisy has already throw the ball and Mario missed it.  
Daisy**:"POINT DAISY!";**D  
Mario**:"I WASN'T READY YET!"**  
Mona**:"YEAH, SURE!"**  
After an half hour Daisy and Mona win the game.  
Mario**:"How.. IS THAT POSSIBLE?!WE DIDN'T MAKE 1 POINT!"**  
Daisy:"Did you go easy on us, Mario?"  
Mona: giggle  
Mario:"Next time I will win!"  
Daisy:"Sure, the only one wich can play good is Luigi, good luck!"  
Mona:"Yeah!"  
They went off.  
Luigi:"Not even a goodbye kiss. ;(  
Then Daisy runs back.  
Daisy:"Later sweetie!"  
Daisy gives Luigi a kiss.  
Daisy went of with Mona.  
Mario:"What did you say?"  
Luigi: Daized.


	17. Chapter 17

Note; I don't speak English very well so, sorry if I make mistakes!

Mona and Daisy were walking to Mona's house.  
Mona:"Here's my new house, It is much littler then you're house, our in this town villa, and in Sarasaland a freaking **BIG CASTLE!"**  
Daisy:"**SHH!What if somebody hears you?!"**  
Mona:"Calm down, Princess."  
Mona smirks.  
Daisy:"**SSSHHHH!Don't call me like that!"**  
Mona:"Daisy, I'm just fooling around."  
Daisy:"Yeah, but we gotta watch out!"  
Mona:"Yeah sure, like somebody knows that you and Peach are Princesses."  
Daisy:"You never know..."

With Mario and Luigi:  
Mario:"I think I'm going to Peach, i've seen her not very much lately..."  
Luigi:"You do, I'm going to text Daisy."  
Mario:"Later bro!"  
Luigi:"Later!"  
Mario goes to the mall, because Peach is waiting for him there.  
Peach**:"MARIO!"**  
Mario finally sees Peach.  
Mario:"Hi Peach!"  
Peach:"Hi Mario!Let's go to my house."  
Mario:"Okay."  
They walked to Peaches home...But they see weird smoke around the house...  
Peach:"That's weird...Let's go inside..."  
They go inside and **ZAP!**They were gone...

Luigi and Daisys conversation:  
Luigi:"Hey Bae~ "  
Daisy:"Hey Sweety~ "  
Daisy:"Can I pick you up?I'm walking home."  
Luigi:"Ok, I'll wait for you."  
End of the conversation.

Daisy arrived at Luigis house.  
Luigi:"Hi Bae~ "  
Daisy:"Hi~ "  
Luigi closed the door and they walked hand in hand to Daisy's home.  
After a few minutes they arrived at Daisy's see the weird smoke to.  
Daisy:"Oh my!This is not good!"  
Luigi doesn't understand what's going on, so Daisy has said the whole story to Luigi about she and Peach being Princesses and that stuff while they walked to a big green pipe.  
Luigi:"So, You are the princess of Sarasaland and Peach is the princess of Mushroom Kingdom?And that smoke is from King boo?"  
Daisy:"Exactly."  
Luigi:"And now we have to jump in that big green pipe to get there?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, We need to go to uncle Toadworth and ask him what to do."  
Luigi:" he a kind of advisor or something?"  
Daisy:"Idk, He's like a 100 years old, now, He look like he is 100 so, And he helps us with living in this weird worlds, so... He is actually a old man version of google."  
Luigi**:"HAHA!**You can be so funny!"  
Daisy:"That's my personality!"  
Luigi:"Hahahahahaha!"


	18. Chapter 18

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy arrived at Peaches castle, were Toadsworth is.  
Daisy graps a key out of a flowerpot.  
Luigi:"Is that save?Everybody can break in here!"  
Daisy:"Yeah, sure there is a lot of security."  
Luigi:"Owh..."  
Daisy:"And this is Peaches idea, normally she has good ideas so..."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
The security:"**HOLD ON YOU**... Ow hello Princess."  
Daisy:"Hi, where is Toadsworth?"  
The security:"Idk..."  
Daisy:"Okay..."  
Daisy pulls Luigi with her to Peaches living.  
Daisy:"I remember from when I was little and you yell here, that you can hear it in the whole castle..."  
Luigi:"What do you mean with that?"  
Daisy:"Cover your ears."  
Luigi:"Okay?"  
Daisy**:"TOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAADDDDDDSWOOOORRRRTHHHHHH!"**  
Echo:"**TOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAADDDDDDSWOOOORRRRTHHHHHH!"**  
Luigi:"Man you can yell!"  
Daisy:"I know."  
Toadsworth walks in.  
Toadsworth:"Young lady, you still need to call me **UNCLE** Toadsworth!"  
Daisy:"Yeah sure, you're boring **TOADSWORTH**."  
Daisy smirks.  
Toadsworth:"I know you're only doing that to annoy me."  
Daisy:"Now it isn't funny anymore..."  
Toadsworth:"May I ask why you are here and not in real world and who this young man is?"  
Daisy:"King boo is taking over our house and that's Luigi, he lives in Brooklynn."  
Toadsworth(mad**):"YOU'VE TOLD SOMEBODY THAT THERE'S SARASALAND AND MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!OR THAT YOU AND PEACH ARE PRINCESSES?!"**  
Daisy:"Err... Yeah?"  
Toadsworth:"You're stupid."  
Daisy(mad):"**DON'T CALL ME STUPID!I didn't think when I said it to him, but we can trust him!"**  
Toadsworth:"Okay...But if he tells something, then he is going to deal with me."  
Daisy:"Yeah, you know how we can defeat that boos?"  
Toadsworth:"Here are 2 Polterguests 3000."  
Daisy:"This are just vacuum cleaners?"  
Toadsworth:"But these are to suck up boos."  
Daisy:"Whatever, later Toadsworth."  
Toadsworth**:"IT'S UNCLE TOADSWORTH!"**

Daisy:"You aren't scared of an old man version of google, right?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse not, but I will not tell it, I promise."  
Daisy:"Okay." ;D  
Daisy:"Where is Mario actually?"  
Luigi:"He was about to go to Peach."  
Daisy:"That was stupid..."  
Luigi:"What do you mean?"  
Daisy:"Peach knows nothing about boos!They will probaly be stuck in a painting!"  
Luigi:"Wait, **WHAT?!"**  
Daisy:"If King Boo see people then he put them in a painting!Now we gotta save them to!"  
Luigi:"Wait, why the 'to'?"  
Daisy:"If my brothers saw the weird smoke, then they will go to Toadsworth, but they were probaly inside when King Boo came, so they must be in a painting to!"  
Luigi:"This is just weird..."  
Daisy:"Now you know my real life..."  
Luigi:"What if I wasn't here?"  
Daisy:"Then I had to save them by my own."  
Luigi:"Man, it's hard to be you!"  
Daisy:"I know... And that's not everything of being a Princess of Sarasaland...


	19. Chapter 19

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy arrived at the house.  
Luigi:"So, what now?"  
Daisy:"Hold that vacuum cleaner ready, if you see a ghost, suck it up with it!"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They walked slowly inside.  
The door hits out his own close, or wasn't it?  
Daisy:"Luigi?"  
Luigi:"Yeah?"  
Daisy:"Stay close to me..."  
Luigi:"Why?"  
Daisy:"Then we don't lose each other."  
Luigi knows that something else is bothering Daisy.  
Luigi:"I don't think that that's the only reason."  
Daisy(whispers in Luigis ear_):"I'm scared, but you can't say that aloud with these boos."_  
Luigi:"Okay."  
Daisy**:"BEHIND YOU!"**  
Luigi sucks the ghost up.  
Luigi:"Thanks for saying that."  
Daisy:"We need to go faster."  
Luigi:"Why?"  
Daisy:"If someone is longer then 24 houres in a painting, then he/she changes into a boo!"  
Luigi:"We need to hurry!"  
So they started running and sucking up every ghost they see untill they see a big door.  
Daisy:"This is the boss level.."  
Luigi:"What is a boss level?I thought you only had that in video games?"  
Daisy:"Now, this video game is real, and this time you don't have extra lives."  
Luigi:"Ow, that's not nice..."  
Daisy:"I know, but watch out this is a really big boo, named King is really sneaky so watch out!He is the one who puts you into a painting!"  
Luigi:"Okay.I'll go first."  
Daisy:"**NO!**I go first!You have never done this before!"  
Luigi:"You sure?"  
Daisy:" watch out!"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They slowly opens the door.  
They hear King Boo laughing.  
But they don't see him.  
King Boo:"Well, well, well...What do we have here... Princess Crazy Hotness and her boyfriend, I suppose...Well I have bad news for you guys...**BAHAHAHAHA!**I have your brothers and your friends!**BAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Daisy:"Like we didn't know that!"  
Some boos in the background are laughing.  
Luigi tries not to laugh.  
King Boo**:"SHUT IT!SHE ISN'T FUNNY!"**  
Daisy:"I think you are, because your face is a joke!"  
The boos start laughing again but louder.  
Luigi couldn't help but laugh to.  
King Boo**:"NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME MAD LITTLE PR..."**  
Before King Boo could finish his sentence Daisy yells:  
Daisy**:"I'M NOT LITTLE!"**  
All the boos are very scared and fly away back from where they came from, besides King Boo.  
King Boo:"I'm I making you m..."  
Before King Boo could finish his sentence, Daisy sucks him up.  
Daisy:"Got something to say **LITTLE** boo?"  
Luigi:"Hahaha."  
Daisy:"We gotta find the others."  
Then the light turns on.  
Luigi and Daisy see Nash,Hayes,Mario and Peach, but still in painting...  
Daisy:"Why are you guys still in paintings?"  
Then there's a white flash.  
Everything is back to normal.  
Nash,Hayes,Mario and Peach are out of the paintings!  
They are in the biggest room of the house, Daisy's room.  
Nash,Hayes,Mario and Peach:"Thank you guys!"  
Luigi,Daisy:"No problem."

The end!  
_**MARIO IS NOT THE HERO!MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_


End file.
